Ana Clark
Ana Clark is the main protagonist in the 2004 horror movie Dawn of the Dead. She was played by Sarah Polley. Biography Ana is living a good life in Michigan, United States of America and she has a husband named Luis. Ana is also a nurse. One day when coming back home from work, Ana is interrupted by a selfish neighbourhood young girl named Vivian who is obssessd with Ana. Vivian lusts over Ana and wants to have them both together in a relationship. Vivian shows her lust for Ana by running up to her car with her shoulders naked and smirking. Vivian is also a spoiled brat because all she does is brag about her beauty and herself, showing her true colours. To make things worse, Vivian comes right into Ana's bedroom at daybreak, startling Ana and Luis who think Vivian's jealous of their love making, but then Vivian reveals herself as a zombie and kills Luis by biting out his throat. Shocked at Vivian's betrayal, Ana throws Vivian into the hallway and locks the door on her. But then suddenly Luis reanimates as a super fast zombie and chases Ana into the bathroom, then out onto the street, but Luis is distracted by an uninfected human who he chases off, abandoning his former Love Interest. Ana crashes her car and is knocked unconscious, upon awakening she meets a police officer Hall, a thug named Andre, his wife Luda, salesman Michael and they watch as zombies attack the mall. On the run from zombies, Ana begins to attract Michael. Luda gets infected and reanimates after giving birth. Norma and Andre kill each other. They take in a paralyzed woman with other survivors but she dies and comes back as a zombie. More people appear, Norma, Steve, Marcus, Tucker, Glen, Frank and Nicole his daughter. Steve becomes infected, infecting Michael who kills himself. Ana kills Steve and they flee to an island. However, loads of zombies attack them, causing them to flee, leaving Ana's fate unknown. Nature Ana had a Love Rivalry with Vivian because Vivian was infatuated with Ana when she knew Ana was married with Luis. Vivian succeeded in stealing Luis from Vivian by killing him, putting an end to Vivian and Ana's relationship. Ana was shaken by Luis' infection but she quickly got over it. Then she got with Michael only to have him infected and dead. Overall, it seemed that everyone Ana got romantically involved with became a zombie. Gallery Images Hannah_Lochner_2.png|Vivian's lust for Ana 5.png|Vivian's lust for Ana led her to kill Luis, also Ana's love for Luis in grabbing Vivian away Trivia *The concept of the film was that the zombies were the Damned from Hell, meaning that the film is set during the End Times, and humanity has degraded into violence. Thus, it is unsurprising that Vivian is so lustful despite her young age and is sexually lusting after Ana. *Ana begins the film as a rather dimwitted coward, but becomes a more mature zombie hunter during the later course of the film. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Monster Slayers Category:Dimwits Category:Villain's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Spouses